Fighting Spirit
by Sephielya J. Maxwell
Summary: Lithuania had already lost a part of himself to Poland after the war, and now Germany wants a piece of him as well, sending Prussia to claim it. Recycled kinkmeme fic


Notes

So it has come to my attention there's so little love for this… combination. And as I am working on a ~super secret project~ (at least I think it's still a secret. I'll let you know as soon as I know it's ok!) I don't have much time to get new stuff out. So I'm bringing this little ficclet out of retirement from the kinkmeme of yester-year for you all to enjoy.

Just a year after the Polish ultimatum (loss of the Vilnius region), Lithuania received an oral ultimatum to cede the Klaipėda Region to Germany.

* * *

Him. They had to send _him_? Well, he supposed Germany was busy and all... But _Prussia? _Lithuania's jaw tensed, not even sitting on the couch opposite the one where the ashen-haired man sat. Prussia's smile was wide and smug, knees set apart and legs spread as he slouched slightly.

"My answer is still no." The brunette said firmly, trying his best to keep his expression neutral. Prussia's smile didn't change, and he tsk'd his tongue.

"Now, now, don't be so quick to—"

"So I should be quick to give up my land? Is that what I should do, Gilbert?" Lithuania shook his head, his tone unbelieving.

"Huh," Prussia pretended to muse as he rubbed his chin. "You're usually so respectful towards others... And if I remember correctly, and I think I would have trouble forgetting something like this—that region was mine to begin with."

"I have no respect for someone like you. And it's not as if you never took anything that didn't belong to you, so don't try to convince me that way." Lithuania half-turned from the seated nation, one hand closed into a fist at his side.

"I hadn't planned on it." Prussia rose from the couch with all the grace of a snake, and the smaller nation tensed up a bit more as he glanced over his shoulder. "No one is going to help you—Just like last time. No one _cares to_." He said as he approached the other. "Your brothers are too weak, Feliks already took a part of you without anyone complaining, and your ex—"

"Ivan is _not _my ex!" Lithuania protested, turning his face away in defiance. But he could _feel _Prussia's breath on the back of his neck, like death's whisper,

"Fine, fine. But Ivan is already talking with my brother. At this rate, you're going to be divided up until you don't even _exist_." It was the most terrifying thought for any nation—specially one such as Lithuania who had fought as long and hard as he had to become independent. And now that he was, it was true what Prussia had said. He was alone. But that didn't mean he was going to roll over and show his belly to everyone who threatened him. His own smile was confident, even if he wasn't facing the taller nation.

"That's big talk... for a nation who shouldn't even exist anymore, himself." And that was it. Liet didn't even have time to take another breath before his collar was seized and he found himself being shoved with surprising strength. He stumbled for a few steps before Prussia was on him, hands fisted into the front of his shirt. "Stop—What are you—?!" The backs of his legs hit the low sitting coffee table between the couches, and with the shift of body weight, he fell backwards.

The impact of both bodies caused the table to creak in protest, but it held somehow. Lithuania hadn't even caught his breath before his fist was flying towards his invader's face. It hit, hard, right at the corner of Prussia's mouth. The taller nation only smirked, seizing the wrist and slamming it down onto the table above Lithuania's head. The other hand soon joined it, and the brunette was left bucking and writhing to get free. Prussia was no fool, and he forced himself between the kicking legs of the green eyed nation, who glared at him with a fury that was rare to see.

"Yes, yes!" Prussia shouted. "That's it, that's the look!" He laughed, and Lithuania hated it. "Oh, it's been so long since I've seen that face. You only get like that when you're fighting, don't you?" Red eyes were filled with delight, even as he ignored the knees digging into his sides as Liet refused to give in.

"Get. Off." The brunette demanded, though there was an urgency to his voice that betrayed any attempt to make it truly intimidating.

"Ohh, I don't think so. I've waited too long for this!" It was only now that Prussia's voice hinted at something other then sadistic taunting, and became slightly angry. He brought the struggling nation's wrists above his head, crossing them so that he could hold them with his weight pressed on both wrists with one hand, leaving the other hand free.

"To... to long for wha—" Lithuania's question was cut off by his own shocked gasp when Prussia hooked two fingers into the front of his shirt. Yanking his hand downwards, clothing ripped and buttons flew, effectively parting the two sides to bare the brunette's chest and stomach. Calloused fingers spread over that chest, tracing small scars he found there.

"Do you know how long I spent hating you?" Prussia's voice was low now, lips brushing Lithuania's neck as if he was ready to sink his fangs into the tender vital area. Liet's eyelids shuddered as he turned his face away, stilling his struggle to catch his breath at last. "How long I dreamed of revenge for how you humiliated me..."

"Breaking the Commonwealth wasn't enough for you?!" Lithuania's voice rose, the painful memories resurfacing all too quickly.

"That doesn't count." Prussia hissed. His hand traveled down along his captive's taunt stomach slowly, causing the brunette to shiver, sucking in his belly as if to keep it from being touched. "Ivan kept you from me then. Greedily, he took all of you. I only got a little bit of land, but he refused to let me touch you." Silently, Lithuania thanked God for that, for he didn't know how he would have dealt with both of them. But then the hand was settling on Liet's belt, and the smaller nation resumed his struggles.

"You wouldn't _dare_! Ludwig would never—!" Lithuania protested as it was undone, despite his attempt to twist away. Prussia grunted at the knee which slammed into his side, though it did little to detour his determination, nor stop the laugh that followed it.

"What, him? Who do you think sent me here, knowing full well what I intended?" Prussia licked his lips, sealing them over the spot on his captive's neck that he'd been breathing heavily on for a while now. Lithuania's eyes widened, as if he just began to understand the helplessness of his situation. A little over ten years ago, Germany had signed the paper that gave the region to Lithuania for good. Now, not only did he want it back but he himself refused to come for it. And he sent _this man, _even though he knew what he had planned? It was the final straw in his iron resolve, and the sting of the mark being created on his neck might have well of been the fangs that he was imagining. His pants were open, and that hand was groping, and there was an all too obvious hardness pressed against his hip, giving away Prussia's own arousal.

"_No_!" The shout was loud enough to hurt Prussia's ears, and he pulled back from the slender neck just in time to feel the smaller nation jerk one wrist free. This time the fist landed much harder, striking Prussia square on the cheek. It almost caused the ashen-haired one to topple to the side, but he managed to keep his balance. He responded with a powerful punch delivered directly to Lithuania's gut, forcing the air from the brunette's lungs as he groaned in pain. Liet grabbed a hold of Prussia's shirt, shoving even as the other shifted his weight to stay on top. The table creaked and groaned, protesting the struggling nations on top of it. All at once it broke with a great splintering of wooden legs, landing hard on the floor.

Lithuania's head slammed back against the solid wooden surface when it reached the floor, coughing from the impact on his back as well as Prussia's body from above. Not quite as stunned by the fall as his target, Prussia took advantage of the momentary stall. He sat back on his knees, grabbing a hold of Lithuania's hips and using them to flip him over. That brought the smaller nation back to his senses, but the tight grip at the back of his neck forced a pained cry past his lips as he sought to turn himself back over. A firm jerk at the back of the brunette's pants brought them down a bit, but something else caught Prussia's eye.

Lithuania's breath froze in his throat as he felt the calloused fingers on his lower back. All struggling ceased, and he went stock still as they slowly moved upwards, his shirt traveling with them. Prussia's brows were drawn in something like confusion, or maybe just surprise. Battle scars he had expected, but this was... As his hand reached Liet's shoulder blades, he _felt_ the smaller nation's first shuddering breath. Red eyes traveled to Lithuania's face, who had one cheek pressed against the cool surface of the table. Emerald eyes were closed, though his blush reached his ears with its vermilion heat.

"Toris... the hell's all this?" Prussia indicated the scars by tracing a long, deep one that spanned the length of one shoulder blade all the way down to his right side.

"What do you think?" Lithuania nearly growled back at him, "_Ivan_. The one that 'kept me from you'." Though his voice was bitter, his expression held no fight any longer. But it wasn't calm either.

"You didn't get these in the war."

"Shut up. Just take it."

"What?" Prussia frowned.

"Take it, take the Klaipėda region." Lithuania said quickly. "And take what you want from me and go, I don't care. You were right, after all. There's no one left to stand for me but me. And I'm just not strong enough to fight anymore."

"The fuck are you talking about?! I'm going home with a fat lip and this goddamn bruise on my face already, and you're giving up?" Prussia was disgusted, confused. "What the hell happened to you? Where's the Toris that fucking _beat _me on the field all that time ago? Where the hell's the nation that became so heated in battle that everyone thought he was berserk? Toris—I felt you getting hard in my hand!" The former nation argued.

"That was Ivan, too." Lithuania replied fingers curling into fists against the table again.

"......" Prussia was quiet for a long moment. This wasn't what he wanted. This wasn't how he had imagined it happening. This was _nothing _like how he had planned. "Fuck." He hissed, "_Shit_!" He released Lithuania's neck by jerking his hand back as he rose to stand. Lithuania sighed heavily, what sounded like a breath of relief. Curling his lip, he snapped, "Get up." It was only then that forest green eyes opened to look back at him, as the smaller nation turned onto his back, raising to rest back on his elbows.

"Why...?"

"I'm not in the mood anymore." Prussia snapped, face red as he refused to meet those cold eyes. "That bastard ruined you before I could, and I'm not the kind of person to beat a dead horse." The smaller nation was on his feet in a flash, chest nearly touching his as he glared up at the man he'd just submitted to a moment ago.

"I'm not as broken as you think. I'm just... _tired._" Lithuania replied, hands working on fixing his pants at the moment. Prussia smirked down at him.

"Fuck, are you an idiot? You keep making that face and I'll change my mind and decide to fuck you anyway." The former nation threatened. Lithuania looked resined against fighting, but the back of his knuckles tapped against the taller man's lower regions, resulting in a grunt from Prussia.

"With that deflated weapon?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. And he was right, Prussia silently cursed himself, as he'd lost what arousal the struggle had created for him. It was just no challenge to take the unresisting. He hadn't been the one to break the stubborn nation. He hadn't been this disappointed since Austria gave in to Germany without a fight, when he'd been so looking forward to defeating his old enemy. Why the hell was everyone so goddamn weak now a days!? What had happened to the age of the knights, when everyone fought to the very last...

But Lithuania's face was so close to his own, and their breath mingled. Lips came together at the same time, _hard. _Teeth bit and scraped as tongues dueled for dominance. There was nothing gentle about their kiss, but breath was growing short in mere moments, the will to fight shifting suddenly to pool somewhere decidedly _south _once again. Prussia, the once powerful nation—and Lithuania, the small unassuming nation who had once defeated him. Prussia didn't exist on the map any longer, and Lithuania was but a shadow of his former self.

The kiss broke with a pained gasp from Prussia, as a hand suddenly seized his vitals in a firm grip. "...That's as far as you go this time..." Lithuania whispered, even though his eyes were clouded with something, as if a mist had settled over that deep forest. Prussia groaned in disappointment, though he was at least satisfied that he had been wrong about the brunette being fully defeated.

"Fine." Prussia hissed, and he was released as Lithuania stepped back, hands closing his tattered shirt. "The Klaipėda region is mine. Brother's boss'll be happy... for now." He explained, readjusting his own clothing, and wiping the blood from his split lip. He tongued the inside of the cut, enjoying the taste of blood. "...You know, about Vilnius... We could—"

"Help me? No... No, I won't help you guys hurt Feliks." He shook his head. Prussia tsk'd again, crossing his arms.

"What the hell do you owe him? He took it from you by force—"

"And so you'll repay me for taking even more land by helping to return some other land I lost?" Lithuania frowned. And shaking his head, "No, Gilbert. But... thank you."

"Tch, whatever." The former nation turned around, heading for the door. He stopped as he gripped the handle, glancing over his shoulder. "...Hey, if brother's boss decides we should invade you..."

"What happens will happen." Liet turned away, keeping his expression hidden.

"...Yeah." Prussia frowned, not completely satisfied. Nothing had gone the way it was supposed to for him over the past few years. Losing all of his land, being erased from the map, and all of his revenge. But this was the first time that he had seen how much someone else like him, one of his powerful rivals at that, had lost as well. It made him sick to his stomach, and he wondered if that fighting spirit was the same for anyone anymore. Austria had given up his own for unknown reasons—whether it was some kind of one-sided affection for his little brother Germany, or simply to preserve his aristocratic lifestyle without a war against them, he didn't know. And apparently Lithuania had lost most of his because of Russia. He couldn't even enjoy the irony. What terrified him was the thought of ever losing his own—because it was all he had left, the only thing that was his, and his alone.

* * *

_History note: Germany offered to aid Lithuania in getting the Vilnius region back, but they refused. Even being so bitter towards Poland at the time, they didn't want to help Germany who they knew would soon invade Poland. Lithuania got the Vilnius region back from Russia later, without asking, and sure enough that ended in occupation for compensation._

_ After WWII, East Germany fell under Soviet control, (In canon APH, Prussia became East Germany.) leaving Prussia to find out for himself how one's will is suppressed.  
_


End file.
